Mercury Family
by Vanipon
Summary: When Akane die at Junseikyo she reborn as a new girl, one with a special desteny and a whole new Life. Read it and Find out. chapter 7 is now up
1. Prologue

**Mercury Family**

Disclaimer: This is a free entertainment only work, the characters that here will appear belong to individual series, and I do not own neither of them.

**Prologue**

At Junsekyo a young man had just made the impossible, he blew up a whole mountain and had slay a demigod. Now he's kneeling over the corpse of his beloved, trying in vain to make her wake up.

Soon a sorrowful scream is heard "AKANE….. NOOOOOOOOOO!" his scream is so huge and filled with sorrow and anguish that it reach the after life, There the girl in question hear it and suddenly she finds herself right over the young man, floating above him and her body.

That's when she finally notices that he truly loves her and is stunned by this; whishing she could know when he this love had started her mind is suddenly filled with images, sounds, and events as they truly happened. Not just her life but his whole life as well.

"Kami-sama what had I done? Oh God please let me go back to him please… let me fix my mistakes and to let him know what love, peace, friendship and trust really means." She begged looking to the skies. Bellow her spirit the young man also made a similar pray.

"Oh Kami please bring her back, allow her to return please I beg you... I'll pay whatever price that must be paid… I'll even scarify my manhood." The poor man begged as he cry and let the tears fall not giving a damn to it at the moment.

"Oh Ranma please don't cry, I'm right here with you and always will be no matter what happens, I swear that I wont leave you ever, no matter what… I'll be with you forever." The girl said hoping with all her heart that he may be able to hear her.

"A-Akane…." Ask a stunned Ranma as he frankly look around trying to see her, that's when he note that a strange silver light shone above and around him. As the light intensifies, he is soon inside a column of light. Looking around he does spot the ghost form of Akane trying to hug him.

He immediately release one arm from her body and try to hug her back; then few by few he start to feel her against him and he tight the embrace not letting her go ever again.

"Please Akane don't leave me." Ranma said

"I won't Ranma I won't" She answered

They stay like this for a few moments sharing the love that they have for one another.

"Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane…" a voice said to them.

When they rose their heads and look at who had spoke to them, they see a female angel descending to them, she has a silver gown, delicate and smooth features, her silver hair is in a odd odango style, and a silver crescent moon shone brightly on her forehead.

"Who are you?" ask Ranma.

"My name is Serenity, I heard your prayers and had saw your display of true love, because of it I talked with THE ALMIGHTY, and he decide to grant both of your whishes, but I'm afraid that to do so you must give up your man hood Ranma." The angel said

"If I must scarify it to bring her back, then so be it." Ranma replied instantly

"Ranma… No mater what I'll always will be by your side, I love you no matter if you are a girl or not, if you're a girl… then I'll curse my self if its needed to marry you." Akane replied firmly

"Please Akane don't do it, its hell upon hell. We might be able to still marry but the nuttiness will only increase." Ranma pleaded

"He's right Akane; it will only worsen your lives. But you don't have to worry about it now." The Angel said

"Why I don't?" Akane asked

"Because the only way for you to go back to the world of the living; it is for you to be born again. You see the cycle of life and death must be respected; you had died so now your soul need a new fetus to attach it self and be birthed again." Serenity explained

"Serenity-sama if this is true then why must I sacrifice my man hood?" Ranma asked

"Because for her to pass for all of this birth process quickly I'll need to take her soul and put it inside your girl side womb, scarifying the male structure to create a new body for her"

"Will I reborn as a boy Serenity-sama?" Akane asked

"No Akane, to make sure that you'll remain a girl I'll pick the lonely egg still alive inside of your old body as a base; then I'll turn his male half and your old body into energy and use your old DNA as a primary matrix for your new one, with his as a secondary matrix; i.e.: I'll use my magic plus Kami-sama power to create an girl embryo that to anyone will be Yours and Ranma's daughter, but instead of a new soul in it you'll be your own daughter." Serenity explained

"Will I ever be able to be returned to my male status Serenity-sama?"

"A chance will be available to you when she's at the same age that she died… that's when an event will happen that will mess with the plans of one of my former senshi; you see the loneliness of centuries of work guarding the Gates of Time had driven her crazy; so when it happens only you will be able to knock her down for enough time for a magical princess to heal her." Serenity answered

"Count on me Serenity-sama" Ranma replied

"Oh before I forget one day both of you will find a girl with the same hair style that I do have, when it happens could you please help her improve and evolve?" Serenity asked

"I promise you that I will do the impossible to accomplish this." Ranma promised

"Thank you, both of you" Serenity said

So after this small talk a huge flash blind both youngsters, and while it happens the whole process is set in motion. Ranma is suspended in the air, along side Akane's dead body and her soul; they start to glow and to become energy, then started to merge into one being that slowly becomes a being of flash and bone again.

For those that were witching it, it had only be a question of seconds before the silver column appeared and vanished; when it did all that has been left on its place is a redhead woman wearing a red Chinese shirt, and black kung fu pants.

When those that were watching approach her, they can see a big smile on her face as she is caressing her abdomen with affection.

"S-son what happened where is Akane?" Her father asked

"Right here dad, she is right here." The woman replied

"What do you mean? And what's up with the way you're speaking?" He asked again

"Akane is right in here father, it was the only way to bring her back allowed by Kami-sama, i.e.: for her to come back she needed to be birthed again, so she'll return as hers and mine daughter." Ranma replied

Genma faint dead away after hearing this, this brings a chuckle from Ranma lips as she think 'he took that better then I expected.'

"Airen … Is true? Will Airen be mother?" "Yes Shampoo I will be, but the process locked me in this form for at last eighteen years, so how your laws apply in a situation like this?" Ranma asked

"Shampoo not know, better come back to village and ask council." Shampoo said

"Will you try to kill me and my child if the only solution is the kiss of death?" Ranma asked

"Shampoo won't do it. Shampoo would rather die, or be locked forever as cat then harm you or baby. Besides motherhood is too precious for us amazons, shampoo think that perhaps Ranma be made ally or sister of amazons." Shampoo said

"Shampoo… Akane was willing to stay with me no matter what happened, even if I am to be forever locked as a girl, what will you do if I'm locked forever as a girl?" Ranma asked

"….." Shampoo is stunned and Ranma can see her struggling in an inner battle for an answer

"You don't need to answer now, but think about it. And I might be able to help a certain duck-boy be a better warrior, and less of an annoyance." Ranma said

"Can Airen do miracle?" Shampoo asked

"Didn't I just make one?" Ranma asked

"Too true." Shampoo said

End of prologue


	2. Meetings

**Mercury Family**

Disclaimer: This is a free entertainment only work, the characters that here will appear belong to individual series, and I do not own neither of them.

**Chapter 1 – Meetings**

It has been years since that fateful day in Junsekyo. They had been living a bit of a rouge life since that day. Her family has disowned her. But the Tendos had stayed with her as well as the amazons and Ukyo. Ukyo and Ranma had changed their name; Ukyo married Konatsu and had a daughter that she named Makoto.

The Amazons had made Ranko an Amazon, sister to Shampoo and adopted by Cologne. As promised Ranko after beating the crap out of Mousse, had made him the best male warrior of the tribe, witch prompted Shampoo beat her Amazon sisters off him with a stick and to challenge him so she could marry him.

Ranko had also helped Kasumi and Dr. Tofu tying the knot, it had taken a bit of work but she managed to hook the good doctor with Kasumi. Nabiki surprisingly was by Ranko's side for free, and was the big help that Ranko could have in getting a new name for her and making sure that a certain panda will live in hell for the rest of his life.

Mr. Tendo offered to adopt Ranko as his daughter when he was informed of what happened to Akane and how she'll come back. For him the shock of losing a daughter had giving him a backbone for a moment, and the chance to raise a daughter, or possible a granddaughter had steeled him enough to kick the panda out, and to help the poor Ranko.

Ranko had protested a bit when they offered to adopt her, but with Nabiki and Kasumi insistence she agreed to let Mr. Tendo to adopt 'Ranko' so when the time comes for the lock to be lifted Ranko will have a family name while her BROTHER will have his.

Now fourteen years later Dr. Ranko Mizuno, her daughter Ami Mizuno, her adopted sister Makoto, and Nabiki Tendo the WIFE of Ranma Tendo finish moving in their new apartment in Juuban. Makoto was adopted in the Mizuno family since the fateful day, when the airplane that Ukyo and Konatsu were in crashed while flying over the pacific.

Ranko cried for days the death of her best friend, and swore to take care of Ukyo's daughter. So Makoto and Ami had been raised as sisters since both of them where very little. And god may help those who dare to split them or harm them, as whoever dared to do it faced to pissed teens as well as one royally pissed redhead.

Ami retained many memories of her previous life as Akane, and swore to be there for her mother no matter what happens. She had talked with Nabiki and Ranko when she was finally able to speak without problems and told them that she agreed that Ranma deserved someone to be with him and to be there for him when he returns.

"…BUT if you harm MOM in ANY way Nabiki, I will mallet you to Mercury, got it?" Ami warned

"Don't worry little one, the Ice Queen died when your old self did" Nabiki replied

So Ranko and Nabiki become close friends and few by few started to love each other, and together they raised both girls and this time Ami did grow without her anger or a moron like Kuno annoying her. So she invested a huge amount of time in her studies as well as martial arts.

Talking about the king of the morons, he mysteriously disappeared, and a few months after his disappearance Ranko, Nabiki Ami and Makoto returned from a trip to China, When thy passed through Nerima to visit Kasumi, they found ragged and dirt Kodachi pregnant being taken care by her loyal servant Sasuke in an alley behind the Tendo Dojo.

This prompted the good Samaritan spirit of Ranko to kick in and help Kodachi, while Nabiki did some research and found the truth about what happened with the woman.

"What? Where is that BAKAYAROU so I can kill him?" ask a very pissed off Ranko.

"Do not worry your selves about that thing… I personally saw to it that the Kunos are no more." Kodachi replied after exiting the bath with Kasumi's help

"What do you mean Kodachi?" asked Ranko

"I'm a Ronin now. My ex-father threw me out of the family after he found out the truth about my pregnancy and instead of being by my side, he told me that my place was to only be a servant, a doll for the men of the clan and it was to be an honor to bear their children. What he did not know was that Sasuke had recorded everything and when the courts saw it they were more then gladly shut the Kuno clan down." Kodachi said

"Are you going to keep the child?" Nabiki asked.

"I…I do not know….I…I'm….I want to redeem my self, and I want to be anything but a Kuno…can you help me?" Kodachi asked

"Yes we can, and we will." Ranko answered.

"Oh thank you…hey I never heard what your true name is?" Kodachi asked

"Once I was known as Ranko Saotome, now I'm Ranko Mizuno." Ranko answered

"Dear GOD! You…you are Ranma-sama sister? ... Don't tell me that he is the father of your child too." A shocked Kodachi asked

"Yes I am his sister; you see a few years ago a terrible event cursed both of us so we were condemned to share the same body, as well as the same mind. The only way for me to come forth it was for him to be dosed with cold water and for him to come back it was for me to be dosed with hot water." Ranko explained

"…"

"Do not be sad Kodachi he is still here with me, only that a lock had been placed upon us for eighteen years, that's the time it will take for my child to be fully grown."

"Eighteen years? Why so long? And what does your child have any thing to do with it?"

And so Ranko tells her the sad end of Akane's life, she told her brother's last battle, the wish that both her brother and sister-in-law did to Kami, and how Akane will come back.

"So only when she'll become as old as she was, the lock will be lifted… hmmm… perhaps It will also be possible for the two of you to be split… can I attempt to court your brother?" Kodachi hopefully asked

"I do not know, since there is her." Ranko says that pointing to Nabiki

"Does he have feelings for her?" Kodachi asked

"Both of us do…and I must confess I…I'm a lesbian, I always liked girls and since my brother and I merged the felling intensified, but also did our shyness." Ranko explained

Kodachi is stunned into silence for a few seconds, then a whirlwind of emotion started to play on her eyes and face, then suddenly Kodachi lightly kiss Ranko on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked a shocked Ranko

"I…I….admit that I still have feelings for your brother, but …I don't know…I think that I needed to know if I could …or if I'd accept …." Kodachi tried to explain

"Being with me? Be my lover?" Ranko asked stunned

Kodachi by now is blushing to her toenails, and lightly nodded. Ranko look at Nabiki and see that she is also red of embarrassment and shyness. "Ugh? Well… you see… Oh what a hell…" Nabiki suddenly lunges for Ranko and tackle her into a fierce embrace and a passionate kiss… and more.

Let's just say that those three got an agreement of companionship, friendship, etc… It took Ranko a month to get over the full body blush whenever she looked at Nabiki or Kodachi.

Now years later Ami, Makoto and Mamoru are almost masters of the Anything Goes, with the later being Kodachi son. While Nabiki is the Master and Ranko is the Grand Master, whose title Ranko acquired after killing Happosai when he tried to molest her family.

When Ranko fought and killed Happosai. Genma, Nodoka, Cologne, Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi and Tofu were passing by the park, and they saw the whole fight. After Happosai, Genma was next in line and receive a beating that almost killed him. The only thing that had save him was the small seed of love that still existed in her heart.

Nodoka was the next to face Ranko's wrath but before it happened the woman did surrender, and beg for forgiveness. Ranko was still pissed off, but instead of hitting her mother she let go of all pent up emotions that had been sealed inside her. She told everything every bitter thing that Genma had done to her.

That's when Nodoka finally got to see clearly. Her head started to spin and hurt. When she fainted Tofu, Kodachi, and Cologne had took Nodoka aside and made some exams and discovered traces of an enslavement potion that had been keeping Nodoka under Genma's hold for a long period.

Needless to say Genma died that afternoon at Ranko's hand. Cologne took Nodoka into her care and started to cure her and truly freed her. After that event Ranko received a latter from her mother asking her child to forgive her. It took some time but Ranko relented and Nodoka become part of the family again.

Now the Mizuno and Chiba families had moved together to Juuban, were they bought a big house, with two floors, four bedrooms upstairs, where one of the rooms it is a suite.

There is also two others bathrooms on the house, a big one upstairs at the end of the hall and a small one downstairs, the living room, dinning room and the kitchen are also downstairs.

"Ok everyone now that every thing is settled, its time to enroll you kids at school" Ranko said

"Mom do we really need to got to school?" Makoto asked

"Now Mako-chan we already discussed it. You three are going." A serious Ranko replied.

"Oh come on, Mako-chan it'll be great, besides I'll need help to keep up with Bookworm here." Mamoru said, as even tough his now as annoying as his father was, he still got Ami out of her shell and annoyed at him

"I told you TO NOT CALL ME THAT!" yell Ami with a mix of annoyance and sarcasm

"Jeez chill out Ami-chan I was only joking, but truth to be told you need to enjoy life a bit more." Mamoru said

"Ok kids! that's enough for now. Mako-chan could you please go to the kitchen and see if Aunt Koda-chan needs any help with lunch." Ranko said

"Ok mom, hey Mamo-kun will you be able to make it for our afternoon sparing section?" Makoto asked

"I'll try Mako-chan but there is no promise, since I'll be trying that part-time job at that Arcade shop." Mamoru said

"OK" with that Mako-chan had gone to the kitchen to help her aunt, while Mamoru and Ami had gone to the backyard to train together for a bit, leaving Nabiki and Ranko alone.

"I still have some hard time accepting the fact that you do like school Ranma." Said Nabiki

"Well believe it; since Ami started to have problems with study in her old school, I needed to catch up in studies to help her. Not just that but if I'm going to bring money home, then I'll need a good job and to do so I'll need pass trough College. And that's what I did." Ranko explained

"And that had been the stunt of the century; the day that we saw you getting your diploma had been the day that you had utterly shocked Me." commented Nabiki while grumbling about stiff luck.

"Yeah I remember it, specially the party that we had thrown after that. But now enough talking lets go eat something and enroll the kids. After that I'm going to the interview for that job at the hospital, I heard that Dr. Tofu work there to." Ranko said

"He is dear, he's a pediatric there and Kasumi is there too as a nurse." Kodachi says as she and Mako-chan approach them holding some trays with snacks and juice. The moment the trays were lowered on the dining room table Mamoru and Ami literally teleported themselves into their seats fully cleaned up and ready to go.

"One of these days you'll have to tell me how did you taught them to do that Ranko-chan" muttered Kodachi as she glance to her side and see that Makoto is also all cleaned up and ready to go.

"I must agree with her dear, and I'm also wondering if they have some connection to the Saotomes linage somewhere in the past." Nabiki asked

"Now that you mentioned it auntie, Ami and I did a research some time ago about our families ancestry, and found out that the common point between us come from more then a thousand years in the past." Mamoru told Nabiki.

"Interesting, I'll need to check it out myself, but back to what I was saying, I hope that Doc and Kasumi-chan can vote for me. Nabs will you try that teacher job at the girls school?" Ranko asked

"Yes I will, they need some one for home economics" Nabiki said

"What a coincidence I'm also trying a vacancy there, as a biology and Physical Ed. Teacher" Kodachi commented.

"Then let's go since our day is already fully scheduled." Ranko said

On the way to school the whole family was roof hopping towards Juuban high when they spot a dust cloud running in that general direction as well.

Deciding to check it out they jump down and run along side it to get a better view of what is it. When they're close engulf Ami and Ranko get the shock of they're lives. A girl with the same hair style that Serenity-sama has, wearing the same uniform that Ami and Makoto are using was running in the direction of their new school. The surprise almost made the two loose the coordination, but they recovered fast.

"Hi!" Ami said while running besides the girl.

"Hun, oh hi, sorry but I got to go I'm late for class." Usagi said while running and amazingly she avoided other pedestrians and other obstacles such as a green light at one crossroad

"Are you going to Juuban High?" ask Makoto

"Yeah how did you know?" Usagi replied while keeping her eyes on the way to school

"We're going there as well, not to mention that you and us are using the same type of uniform. Say do you mind if we give you a lift?" Ami asked

"Can you guys get there in less then two minutes?" Usagi asked

"Sure no problem here let me help" Ranko said as she pick the girl up and jump to the nearest roof. The girl yelped in surprise as she was suddenly picked up and was soon riding the woman arms as they jump from roof to roof and made it the school in less then 2.5 minutes.

"Ugh…My name is Usagi, thanks for the lift, but I got go now." With that she dash to her class and made it in time, while the rest of the Mizuno and Chiba families go to their separate ways. The rest of the morning pass in a smooth way, as Usagi is very happy to have Makoto, Ami and Mamoru in her class. When lunch time comes, the four of them sit together below a tree when Nabiki approach them.

"Girls I got good news from Ranko, she made it. She got hired at the Hospital, and I got hired here on this school as well." Nabiki said

"What about my mom auntie?" Mamoru asked

"I got the job as well son, but I got it as the Biology teacher for the upper grades, I didn't get the job of Physical Ed." Kodachi explained a bit miffed and a bit sad

"Who did get Kodachi?" Nabiki asked

"NIHAO!" Shampoo said as she approached the group wearing the Physical Ed. Teacher clothes.

"Looks like that she did." Nabiki say and Kodachi answered with a nod.

"Kodachi-san was a tough opponent for the job sister Nabiki, but in the end I won. Not by much but I did." Shampoo explained

"When did you get back from China Shampoo?" Ami asked

"I've come last week, since my daughter has double nationality I was allowed to come as well." Shampoo said

"Did uncle Mousse tag along?" Makoto asked

"Yes he did sweetheart, my husband got a job in the nearest temple, and so did grandma and my daughter." At that moment a teenager girl with long black jet hair and purple eyes approach the group.

"Hey mom how did it go?" Rei asked not noticing who her mother was talking to.

"I got the job Rei-chan, hey Rei-chan do you remember your cousins?" Shampoo said while stepping to the side

"Hun… Oh My! Ami-Chan! Mako-chan! What a surprise" Rei tackle both girls in a fierce hug, toppling Usagi in the process.

"It's good to see you too Rei-chan" said Mamoru trying to control his laughter.

"Airen!" Rei squealed and give him the Amazon patented glomp #5

"Ugh, air…" Mamoru wailed as he struggle to get some precious air

"Ops sorry Airen" Rei said as she release him

"I told you that I'm not your husband." Mamoru grumbled

"Oh crap, when will I find a good looking guy that doesn't have any concurrence?" Usagi muttered

"What did you say ...you...you odango atama?" Rei growled

"Hey don't call me that!" Usagi shouted back

"Err…Rei-chan this is Tsukino Usagi, Usagi this is Hino Rei. And Rei it is not nice to call other people names" Nabiki scowled

"Ops! Sorry about that." Rei said quickly

On that moment a black cat with a crescent moon on the forehead approach the group with a 'Meow' it announce it self.

"Oh Luna let me introduce to you my new friends. These are Mizuno Ami, Mizuno Makoto. And this is Chiba Mamoru, that one over there is Hino Rei" She said as she was point to each girl and guy.

"This is their aunt Tendo Nabiki, over there is Mamoru's mother Kodachi, and that is Xian Pu, she is Rei's mother " Usagi continued

"Is this your cat?" asked Xian Pu

"Yes her name is Luna; she is in the family since I was four" Usagi explained

"Well for me it is fine but just don't bring it near the girls' mother; she has a phobia over cats" Nabiki warned

"What? How? No one should be afraid of such cute and innocent pet." Usagi yelled shocked that there are people afraid of such innocent and cute pet

"It's a delicate point in the family. Suffice to say that mom suffered a terrible accident when she was six years old and was attacked by cats." Ami explained

"What an awful thing to happen to a little girl." say Usagi shocked. Luna is also shocked to hear it, but she start to feel a strange aura around the girls, their aunts, and the boy, but she can't be sure if they're evil or not.

Later that day Usagi, Naru, Ami, Makoto, Rei, Mamoru, Kodachi, Xian Pu and Nabiki were leaving school together when Ami ask Usagi

"Usagi are you interested in learning martial arts?"

"No, I never had tough about it why?"

"Well our mother had taught us since we were little, and after watching you today, I'm certain that it could help you with your balance as well as getting better at school." Ami explained

"Are you sure? Can martial arts help her with her klutziness?" Naru asked

"Sure it can, I was the worst klutz around when I was six, that's when I started to take martial arts classes and everything changed. Well not everything, you see I started to eat a lot more since then." Rei told them.

"Hmm, I would love to get over the klutz attacks, but I don't know if my folks will be able to deal with me if I started to eat more then I do" said Usagi deep in though

"Did you know that the amount of food that you consume is directly related to the amount of exercise that you made?" Nabiki asked.

"I didn't know, but I hardly do any exercise." Usagi admitted

"Usagi-chan you do make a lot of exercise when you run every from your house to school. We will only change it in a way that you'll keep the same amount of food that you consume, as well as get you in better shape and focus." explained Ami.

"Oh ok, since you put it that way, I'm in; when do I start?" Usagi asked

"Tomorrow if possible, today we'll meet your family and discuss this with them. If they accept it then you will begin tomorrow." said Nabiki

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go." Usagi said as she dash the rest of the way to her house

End of chapter one


	3. Meetings and Explanations

**Mercury Family**

Disclaimer: This is a free entertainment only work, the characters that here will appear belong to individual series, and I do not own neither of them.

**Chapter 2 – Meeting and explanations**

That night the Mizunos, Chibas, and Hinos knocked at Usagi's family door. Usagi's mother answered the door and was surprised to see her ex-boss from high school plus Kodachi, Shampoo, Mousse and non other then Ranma's female form at her door.

"R-Ranma, N-Nabiki, Kodachi, Shampoo what are you guys doing here? I don't think it's time for the NWC decade meeting"

"Yuka is that you?"

"Yes it's me, guys it has been a long time. Please come in, I'm sure Daisuke will be very happy to see you again Ranma, but I fear that I'll be a bit busy for a while since I was told the family of my daughter's new friend is coming over for dinner, and I still have a few dishes to finish." Yuka explained

"I think that you were waiting for us then, since our kids and your daughter are friends" said Ranko.

"Oh my! Oh god where are my manners, I'm so sorry please get in" Yuka said in a hurry while using the door as a crutch and to not fall flat on her face

"Hey watch it that's my sister trade mark speech." Nabiki sarcastically said

"Sorry Nabiki-san but for who knew Ranma as well as us it's a huge shock, especially since she is obviously Akane's daughter as well." Yuka said pointing to Ami. "Talking about Akane where is she? And Ranma don't tell me that you got stuck as a girl again."

"Err...excuse me …." Ami said

"Yes Ami, its Ami isn't it?" Yuka asked

"Yes, it is. Well since it will be the best approach to tell always the truth since you knew us from Furikan then you better as well know that I'm not Akane's daughter…In a way I am and am not her daughter." Ami said while looking at her past friend with fondness

"What do you….A-Akane is that you?" Yuka asked as her knowledge in Nerima dialect and way of explaining things translate what the little one said in 'Hi Yuka long time since I last saw you, it's me Akane'

"Yes Yuka-chan it's me ...and no I did not eat those mushrooms" Ami explained

"Then how…" Yuka started but is interrupted by Ami

"I …I-I died Yuka, I died and Reborn." Ami said

"I … I need to sit down." Yuka said as her legs becomes as weak as soap bubbles

"What do you mean?" Rei asked shocked as it's the first time that she heard this fact from her cousin.

But Ami forestalled any question until everybody got seated in the living room. After Yuka sit on the couch by the living room the rest of the Tsukinos appear and Daisuke was about to greet his old pal when he noticed that his wife was white as a paper sheet.

He hushed to her side and asked what's wrong, but all that he, Usagi, and Shingo got was her motioning for them to sit down and be quiet. Once her family was seated Ami begin.

"Yuka do you remember when part of the gang took that last trip to China." Ami asked

"Yeah I remember that, Nabiki sold some info, and what we did gather is that it had been a hell of a trip" Yuka said as she remember those weird moments that followed Ranma return without Akane in sight

"Hell doesn't ever start to describe it, things had gone from bad, to worst to awful, and in the end I did died there." Ami said with a far off look

"WHAT!" Usagi yelled wide eyed.

"Usagi, this is a sensitive point to me, so please try to keep all the questions for later eh? And don't worry I'm not a ghost since I did reborn" Ami explained

"A-Akane… Are you really Akane?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah its me, now Daisuke-kun if you'll let me continue…I did died moments before the end of Ranma's last battle, I don't know how much time passed in the living world before he found my body, he –sniff- when I saw him and this world again he had collapsed over my old body…" Ami started explained but at the first hint of a tear Ranko has her enveloped in a comforting hug

"I-I –sniff- I saw everything, I saw as he sobbed and pleaded with all his heart and love to Kami-sama, pleading and praying for me to wake-up, to go back to him, he –sniff- he offered what was the most precious thing to him, so in the end Kami-sama heard his prayers, not just his but mine as well, since I too wished to remain with him." Ami finished explaining before turning and burring her face on her mother breast

"So she was brought back as my child, since it was the only way for her soul to return here after her time as Akane Tendo expired; unfortunately the process locked me as a girl" Ranma

"You're kidding right?" Yuka managed to ask while beyond shocked

"Yuka since when does order, peace, and normality are a part of my life?" Ranma asked

"Point taken Ranma" Yuka said

"So is it true cousin? Are you this Akane's reincarnation that auntie Ranko told us so much about." Asked Mamoru

"Yes I am, in a way I'm my own father/daughter at the same time" Ami said

"Err… could you pass that by me again, you lost me a while there" Rei said

"I was there when it did happened daughter, I saw with my own eyes as a silver column of light descend upon Ranma while he was holding Akane's dead body. When it was gone all that was left was Ranko here, and she was caressing her abdomen. Nine months later Ami-chan had born, and that's when we saw that indeed she is Akane's reincarnation." Shampoo explained

"Weird, I still think that all that happened with you and mom sis it's completely weird, and almost too farfetched to believe. But after seeing first hand the Junsekyo curses in action then I started to believe it." Makoto said

"Mako-chan chaos does follow me wherever I go, and whoever stick up with me must be ready for a rollercoaster of craziness." Ranko answered.

"That's an understatement dear." Nabiki said

"Oh I completely agree with you there pal." Daisuke told them.

"-sniff- -sniff- that was the most beautiful and sad end a romantic story could end" sniffed Usagi.

"Romantic?" Nabiki, Kodachi, Shampoo, Ranko, Ami, Yuka and Daisuke asks at the same time, seconds before bursting out laughing their heads off

"Uh... What did I said?" Usagi asked confused

After a few minutes her father got his laughter barely under control before answering his two oblivious children.

"Usagi-chan…-giggle-…their life…-giggle-…was any thing but romantic."

After a while everyone got their control back and headed for the dinning room where Yuka quickly left to the kitchen to finish their dinner.

"So Ranma tell me, I understand Ami being your daughter but what about her, is she your kid too?" Daisuke asked

"Yes, she is my kid too her name is Mizuno Makoto" Ranko replied

"Mizuno? But I thought that you were still a Saotome?" Daisuke asked again

"Its complex Dai, suffice to say that to keep my family safe I would change my name again in a heat beat. Oh by the way while the lock is still active my name is Ranko." Ranko explained as best as she could

"Ok! I got it." Daisuke replied

"Dinners ready!" yell Yuka from the kitchen, witch is followed by a mass teleport to the table, by a Tsukino girl, all Mizuno's, Chiba's and Hino Rei. When dinner is served the Anything Goes Food Eating Martial Arts tournament was open. Whoever was passing by would hear sounds that many thought had come from a sword fight on a TV show.

With that the four families had a peaceful evening that was full of fun and entertainment, and finally after a good meal and animated chat, it come the time for some serious talk between Nabiki Mizuno, Ranko Mizuno, Daisuke Tsukino, Yuka Tsukino, Kodachi Chiba, and Hino Shampoo.

"Well RANKO my daughter told me, that your daughters thought that you could help her get better at school, and I'm wondering how is it possible? Specially coming from you" asked Daisuke Tsukino.

"Its quite simple Dai, you know that we are martial artists, we use the art and the bushido code, as means to keep our mind always in focus, so with the art Usagi-san will be able to always stay focused, so her attention will grow and with it so will her academic score." Ranko explained

"Another point that will help your daughter is that martial arts will help and cure any problems with her balance." Supplement Nabiki after Ranma.

"WHAT? Can it really cure my sister from her klutziness?" ask Shingo as he and the others listened to the chat between the adults.

"Sure it can, since she'll learn how to keep her body always in shape and coordinated. Her actual problem is thanks to her grow spurt, which also induce to a bigger need of food." Mousse answered

Usagi's parents discussed it for a while, and after a few more trivial questions decide to let Ranko train Usagi, and also ask them to train Shingo too. On that instant as the guests were leaving Ranko spot Luna on the stairs and froze in fear.

Everyone notice it and was about to ask what's up when Nabiki spot it too. "QUICK! HIDE THE CAT!" She yells but it's of no use Luna had leaped and landed at Ranko's feet looking deep at the girl eyes. The movement is enough to trigger the Neko-ken.

"MEOWR!" Ranko roar and drop to all four and look around her surrounds assessing her situation. **'hmm let's see** **Mate 1, mate 2 and mate 1's sister on left, kittens on right, angel kittens and kitten's cousins behind kittens, sister in front…sister? Since when do I have a sister?' **Neko-Ranko thought

"Every one pay attention now, do not make any sudden movement." Said Nabiki worried for the safety of the young Tsukinos, since she knew that Daisuke and Yuka know how to act around Neko-Ranma.

"Listen to her kids, we saw it happen many times before, and if Ranko associate anyone here as a threat we're as good as dead." Yuka warned

"What do you mean mom?" Usagi asked

"Usagi…Ranko's father taught her a forbidden technique called Neko-ken when she was only six." Yuka replied with a sour face at the need to pronounce such accursed name

"NEKO-KEN! IMPOSSIBLE!" yell Luna before catching her self, but its too late; since everyone are looking at her including a Neko-Ranko.

"Am I hearing things or the cat had just talked." Asked Ami 'Great I was starting to wonder when this vacation would be over. Oh well time to get back to work and deal with all the craziness again' thought a bit annoyed Ami.

"No I did talk indeed." Answer Luna.

"Why should I be surprised…?" Nabiki wondered

"Does it means that the craziness are about to start again?" ask Usagi's mother

"I'll tell you later. Right now I do wish to know why and how Luna does know about the Neko-ken?" Nabiki answer

"Do you have a century? That's probably the amount of time that you'll need to hear it all. Suffice to say that in ancient time the technique was a good and benevolent technique taught to only elite warriors, but then some evil individuals sought to destroy the art by spreading a fake and godforsaken train method." Luna replied

"Then the one that Ranko learned is the fake one?" Mousse asked

"Yes and no. You see the true Neko-ken is the soul of a gentle cat that goes for his loving and caring owner after years of living together. And say person must train day after day in a special martial arts based on the feline movement. What I see here is the result of the fake training but nonetheless Ranko-san has the soul of a cat inside her." Luna explained

To be continued.


	4. The Senshis awake

**Mercury Family**

Disclaimer: This is a free entertainment only work, the characters that here will appear belong to individual series, and I do not own neither of them.

**Chapter 3 – A storm of ice and thunder**

_**A little early that night….**_

While the Tsukinos and company were having dinner, Luna was sneaking down the hallway from Usagi's room. As she approached the stairs, she keep reviewing what she had listened early during the day and what she had felt coming from those people.

**I'm sure that I did felt something from those girls, but what? Hmm as I get closer the feeling intensify…I must check them but if what they say is true****, then their mother can not spot me.**

Luna stopped at the first step of the house stairs that did allow her see the whole dining room without being seen. From her place she carefully studied the Mizunos, Chibas, and Hinos since she couldn't get closer she decided to use her lunar powers to amplify her senses and so be able to scan each individual.

**Well since that Ami girl is the nearest to Usagi I'll start with her. ****Let's see…Hmmm as I thought there is a power coming from her, no not just one power, but two powers to be precisely, one is her high level of life energy…that means that that girl is an elite warrior.**

**The other power…**** I know this power, but its looks like to be sleeping. By the passive waves that comes from her I'd say that this power almost feel like Usagi's…. wait could it be? Could that girl be a senshi like Usagi?**

Luna made a mental note to take a closer look to the girl in a more appropriate time; then she moved her senses to the girl's sister, and come to the same stunning conclusion that the girl was probably another senshi.

**This can't be a coincidence****... two girls from the same family being unawake senshis that is too much of a coincidence, is it possible that the whole family is from the Silver Millennium?**

Then she moved her gaze to the other children, checking Rei first and then checking Mamoru.

**What a hell is going on here? The whole bunch is emitting the same feeling, even that Boy! Wait a boy with ****a senshi feeling? The only one that I know of is Endymion… Oh great I knew this was too much to be a coincidence, almost all of the possible… candidates? ...Could it be? Could all those girls be the inner senshis? Damn I need to be too closer to be sure… I'll follow these people discretely and check them while they're sleeping.**

Moving her gaze to the adults she checked first the short brown hair one and as she checked her, she felt the dual power, but the second and older power is weak very weak, and it didn't feel like a senshi.

**Her power is a lot more like a noble or a cousin to a senshi from the Silver Millennium. Besides she indeed looks familiar, I'm sure that I saw her before, but where…and when?**

She felt the same thing with the rest of the adults, minus Ranko plus the adult Tsukino's, but when she moved her gaze to Ranko it was the moment that the Mizunos were about to leave and it was then that Ranko had spotted her.

'**Present Time'**

Neko-Ranko did pay attention to what her 'sister' had said and when Luna told about the true form of the Neko-ken and that a soul of a cat was living inside her the Neko-Ranko stopped to think.

**What does sister means by…**** by…uh? Wait my… my body… is…ok wait a minute, back up a moment. If what she said is true then… then I'm a soul possessing a human…. when the hell did it happen? The last thing that I remember is… I… I can't remember! Some thing is blocking my memories. Well not for long, and if this block is a result of the fake method then I must face whatever demon got in here as well.**

With that in mind Neko-Ranko turned her whole attention to the inner side of her mind; she soon found the barrier and a dark shadow. When she tries to put down the barrier, this mysterious shadow attacked her.

**Oh it's a fight that you want isn't it? Ok pal you got a fight with the best lunar cat warrior around. "By the power of my ancestry, the mystical feline ****race of the moon knows as MAU and by the power of Mercury my home kingdom I SELEN invoke the power of the LUNAR SENTRY."**

On the real world barely a second had passed when suddenly the symbols of the moon and mercury flare brightly in Ranko's head, then Ranko started to speak stunning every one and when she finished, a power had burst around her, transforming her and awoke memories in Luna.

"S-Selen? L-little sister is... is that you?"

"Uh? What do you mean by sister? Are you telling us that the cat soul that possessed Ranma is your sister?" ask a bit annoyed and at the same time surprised Nabiki. But before Luna can answer, Ami start speaking.

"Luna if what you say is true and the cat that is inside her is your sister wouldn't she be able to talk like you do?"

"Yes Ami she should why?" Luna answered and inquired

"Because when my mother went cat, she never talked." Ami explained

"WHAT? Its not possible, if my sister soul is the one that did go to her then she should've be able to speak, like she did right now." Luna said

"Could some thing have gone wrong? You say that momma went through the fake method." Shampoo inquired

"Yes it's a possibility… Oh god why didn't I see it sooner. If the fake method was developed by evil people then instead of a cat spirit an evil spirit would have merged as well. I don't have time to lose I have to help my sister. Listen I'll create a mental link with her and I'll help her." Luna yelled

"Oh no, you won't! Not unless you take me with you. If some thing is harming my mom than it has to answer to ME! I had sworn that I'll never again be separated from her. It's past time I return some of the good things that she had done to me." Ami said while towering over the cat

By now a shinning frosting aura surrounded Ami and the symbol of Mercury was shinning like the sun on her forehead.

"And you can count with me as well, no one harm mom and get away with it." Makoto said as she too started to show the Jupiter symbol on her forehead and lighting sparks started to appear over her body.

"Wait if it's a demon that you are going to fight, then you'll need my help as well, and I'll be dammed before I let a demon take my aunt away" yelled Rei as she too used her confidence and will power to impose her will. Besides she too has a mark on her forehead, the senshi of Mars mark.

"Auntie Ranko was a great help to me and to mom as well, besides I won't let bookworm here have all the fun… I do not know why but I suddenly have the feeling that Usagi should come with us as well." Mamoru said

"Me? Why should I…." as Usagi trailed off and closed her eyes as she started to feel a funny feeling of déjà vu like she did at lunch time over her school, then she did what she was an expert in doing, she followed her heart. When she opened her eyes again they were filled with a calmness that was uncanny.

Looking at the people she saw a connection between her and them, especially between her, Mamoru, and Rei.

"I'll go as well. Luna you got a small army to go along side with you." Usagi said

Usagi Moon symbol shone brightly, and suddenly beans of energy interconnect the symbols of the girls and Mamoru's Earth symbol reinforcing a bound that already was there.

"I would have forbidden it, not because I don't want it or am trying to keep you away. You see only those of the Silver Millennium, specially the nobles or the senshis could link and work with me to aid those ill of mind or possessed. But since you are a senshi I'll gladly accept you help." Luna said

"Wait a minute since when are we these Senshi?" ask all the kids at once

"The symbols on your foreheads said it so" Luna explained

Luna jumped in the air and whirled for a bit in mid air before landing on her four pawns, followed by three pens and a broche. "Usagi take the broche and yell MOON PRISM POWER to transform, Ami the blue pen and yell MERCURY PLANET POWER to transform, Makoto the green one yell JUPITER PLANET POWER to transform, Rei the red one to transform yell MARS PLANET POWER." Luna explained

"Usagi... Be glad young lady that I and your father own our lives more than once to Ranma, and that Ranma need help right now. Go on transform and go help Ranma." Yuka said while frowning

"OK mom, and don't worry I won't let my best friend mother suffer any longer" Usagi replied

"What about me?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm sorry Prince Endymion but I only have access to the lunar senshis devices" Luna lamented

On that instant the girls picked their devices and yelled:

"MERCURY PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

Mamoru look at the transformations then something click on his mind as he see Sailor Moon, then he pick a rose that he always carried and concentrated. Instants later and a hurricane of rainbow lights, lighting, fire and water flood the room. As he and the girls were wearing the Tuxedo Mask costume and the senshi fuku.

"Wow!" said those watching, while Usagi's father was fuming.

"USAGI… The next time that you'll need to transform, made it in SECRET!" He literally

"Err why did you ask that dad?" Sailor Moon asked

"Did you know that you, all of you go naked when you transform?" He asked

Insert massive blush here.

"Great! Oh great! It was all that I needed, more fuel to the Pervert squad." Sailor Mercury muttered.

"Listen cat when this is over you own us a huge explanation." Kodachi warned.

"Don't worry I will. Now girls remove your tiaras and concentrate on your inner power. Unite your hands, and then join them with my pawns. You do it too Tux boy." Luna ordered

The senshis and Tuxedo Mask complied and soon their hands, minds and power joined with Luna as she made a link with Ranko. When the girls, TM and Luna become aware of their surroundings they saw a redhead girl with feline features, wearing a blue feminine version of Endymion's body armor. (A.N. to better visualize it get the super mercury fuku, and mix it with a blue upper body armor of Endymion's. But a woman's body armor model type.) She was fighting against a monster near a wall.

This girl was also wearing a tiara with a blue gem in it. As the senshis could tell, she was holding her own against an obviously skeleton cat type Youma, which had managed to connect various hits. On seeing this, the senshis immediately rushed in to fight the monster.

"Usagi, Luna take care of her, that thing is ours. Mamoru see if you can find Ranma, He'll probably be in the other side of that wall." Mercury ordered.

It's said and done, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury jumped in and started to use their martial arts against the monstrous thing, while Moon and Luna went over to their wounded friend, and Tuxedo Mask go to a wall that was near.

Upon getting close to the wall, Tuxedo Mask started to hear the faint cries of a small child, looking around he saw that the wall was impossibly high and wide. 'Guess the only way is through it' "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" He yelled

"Who's there? Ryoga is that you?" A boy cried from the other side

"Ranma… Are you Ranma?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"Yes I am who are you?" Ranma replied

"I'm Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru, I've come to help." Tuxedo Mask replied

"Chiba… wait are you Kodachi son?" Ranma asked with a voice that becomes older each time that it speaks

"Yes I am; I, Ami, Makoto, and Luna had come to help you, your sister in facing the monster Neko-ken." Tuxedo Mask replied

"WHAT! Hurry up with the wall there isn't time to lose they'll need help." Ranma yelled

"Meow! Meow! Meow!..." many cats were heard

"Uh…. is there any cat with you in there?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"There are too many to count, listen try and make a hole on this barrier, while I ...f-face them." Ranma replied

"Right hang in there BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Tuxedo Mask replied and resume attacking the wall

While Tuxedo Mask helped Ranma, and the girls were having the fight of their lives, Moon and Luna tended to their friend wounds.

"Are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked

"Ugh! I've been better… P-pr-PRINCESS!...but how? You shouldn't be a senshi." The girl replied

"Uh? What do you mean princess? Luna here was coming to help you, but my friends over there wouldn't let her come alone, so when they asked me if I wished to come I agree. So to make a long story short I and the girls receive some objects that allowed us to transform into this garb." Sailor Moon replied

"She did what? ...Never mind that for now, look you are the princess and I'm sure of it." Selen replied

"If you say so…" Sailor Moon said

"Trust me on this you are our princess. Now if it's not asking too much your highness could you cast a light heal spell on me? You see that Youma really did a number on my ribs." Selen replied

"I would if knew how." Sailor Moon said

"How can you not know such simple and basic spell? I saw you cast it hundred of times." Selen inquired shocked

"I knew how to cast magic on my own before?" Sailor Moon asked

"No time for that now Sailor Moon, you stay here with my sister while I'll go get a piece of that trash over there for my self LUNAR SENTRY MAKE UP!" Luna yelled

Back to the fight and a bit early.

"Girls let's unite our new techniques with the Katchu Tenshi Amaguriken." Mercury yelled

"OK!" yelled both Jupiter and Mars.

"KATCHU TENSHI AMAGURIKEN REVISED! MERCURY BUBBLES RIVISED! ICE SHARDS STORM!" Mercury yelled as she launch a new and more powerful attack

"KATCHU TENSHI AMAGURIKEN REVISED! JUPITER THUNDER RIVISED! 1000 THUNDER DRAGONS ASCENCION!" Jupiter Yelled yelling and unleashing her new attack

"KATCHU TENSHI AMAGURIKEN REVISED! FIRE SOUL REVISED! FLAME METEOR PUNCH!" Mars too released her new attack

"Hey! Let some for me will you? LUNAR SILVER SWORD BLADE DANCE!" with that Luna joined the fray, as she fought wearing almost the same thing that her sister was using, but black and white instead of blue and white.

The Youma was unprepared and was caught by surprise so it received all of the four devastating attack directly. It was thrown against the barrier with such force that it cracked, finishing the hole that Mamoru was making.

"So you are the Neko-ken that got me into so much trouble in the past." Ranma said.

As the monster were getting up the whole gang approached, and Luna heard the tail end of Ranma's speech.

"He is the demon that possessed you when the fake Neko-ken was taught." Luna said

"Fake uh? And what happens when the true one is taught?" Ranma asked

"SHE IS THE SOUL OF THE CAT THAT MERGED WITH ITS OWNER AFTER YEARS OF PEACEFUL LIFE, WHILE YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN TRAINING FELINE MOVEMENTS KUNG-FU. BUT THANKS TO THAT PANDA I AM IN CONTROL." The Youma answered while it sneered

"Do you want to bet on it bone face?" Ranma asked before lunching his art upon the demon hitting it hard and fast. The others were about to help when Mars stopped them.

"What are you doing?" demanded Mercury.

"This is his soul, his mind, he must defeat it alone; our help here was just to weaken it enough for Ranma to be freed." Mars replied

"You've spent too much time with Cologne obaa-chan." Jupiter muttered.

They watched the fight closely, while Luna taught a quick healing spell; that soon restored Selen.

"FOOLISH MORTALS YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME! I AM CONNECTED DIRECTLY WITH THIS SOUL AND IT FEEDS ME WHILE I TURN THE LIFE OF THIS ONE A LIVING HELL AS ORDERED MY MASTER." The Youma said

"Your master… who is your master?" asked Ranma.

"SINCE YOU'LL DIE HERE ANY WAYS I'LL TELL. MY MASTER IS THE ONE THAT ENVISONED CRYSTAL TOKYO, SHE HAD FORESEE HIS INTERFERENCE, SO IT SENT ANOTHER SLAVE, TO GIVE THAT EXCUSE OF A FATHER THE HELL VERSION OF THE NEKO-KEN. TOO BAD A LUNAR CAT WAS AMONG THE OTHER CATS. NOW DIE! DARKNESS STORM!"

The skeleton Youma unleashed a storm of dark energy that hit everyone. The senshis, lunar sentries, Tuxedo Mask and Ranma screamed and were thrown back with stunning force. Ranma recovered quickly and saw Mercury landing right by his side; she was wounded and almost unconscious. Recalling what the Tux guy had said Ranma quickly identified the girl with blue hair.

"AMI! That's it no more Mr. Nice Guy! PERFECT MOUKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma yelled

Ranma unleashes the grandmother of all ki blasts.

The Youma was overwhelmed with such powerful blast; it was so powerful that it did die with such powerful attack. But not before all his connections with Ranma and Selen were severed; it was thrown out of Ranko's body with such a force that the Youma flight keep going on the real world.

Unfortunately the blast broke the ceiling and roof of the Tsukino's house. But the blast kept going, leaving earth and deep into space. When Ranma relaxed, he went to Mercury side and hugged her with all his might.

"Ugh! Mom…Ranma…Need air." Mercury gasped

"Ops I'm sorry. Are you ok sweetheart?" Ranma asked

"Yes I am. A bit weak and I'm hurting in many places." Ranma said

While the two hug tightly, Jupiter started to stand up, but stopped at a sitting position once she got a better look at who was hugging her sister.

"Uh… Who are you, and where is momma?" Jupiter asked

"Are you all right Mako-chan?" ask Ranma as he rushes to his daughter side.

"I…I'm ok, now who the hell are you? And sis why do you look different from when I saw you transformed?" Jupiter asked

"Relax sis, this is how my soul truly look alike. And he is our mom; I mean… well for you to understand I'll need to tell you a long story about his and mom past. Suffice to say that he and mom are the same and only." Mercury replied

"UH?" was all that Jupiter said

"Before mom got pregnant with me, he…he and mom were the same, like a person who could switch bodies like we can switch cloths. Only for the change to happen, you needed a bit of water." Mercury tried to explain

"I don't believe it." Jupiter said

"Believe it Mako-chan. Here look at these memories." Ranma said as he created a ball of light. Curiously Makoto, Rei, Usagi, Luna, Selen and Mamoru took a look at it. They did not just see the memories, but they also heard it.

"Oh and Selen, thanks for trying to save me when I was in that pit." Ranma said

"You're welcome, but now that I can clearly see you, you look very familiar to me, as if I did saw you before, but I just can't pin it down." Selen said as she neared him

"Well perhaps there is an easy way to find out." Ranma said

"How?" asked every body

"Come with me, all of you." Ranma said as he turned ands started walking back to the wall

"Where are you going Ranma?" Mercury asked

"I'm going to the core of mine, Selen and my twin sister soul core." He replied

To be continued.


	5. Memories of the past

**Mercury Family**

Disclaimer: This is a free entertainment only work, the characters that here will appear belong to individual series, and I do not own neither of them.

**Chapter 4 – Memories of the past.**

Selen, Akane, Usagi, Luna, Makoto, Rei and Mamoru followed Ranma for a bit, as he guided them through some unknown plains, filled with images and sounds, from both his and her life.

That's it until they spotted a big sphere of light ahead of them. From said sphere all images and sounds were coming. But as they got closer they saw that the chaos of images and sounds did not come from a single sphere, but from three spheres at once.

Each sphere merges and split in and from each other like a heart beating. With a big sphere at the center keeping it's position, while the others move in and out of it.

"What is that Ranma?" Akane asked

"It is his soul. His, Selen and someone else soul" Rei answered.

"How did you guess?" Ranma asked

"I'm a trained Shinto Maiden; also I'm trained as a Shaman, Amazon and Sorcerer." Rei explained

"Let me guess she's the old ghoul pupil number one." Ranma deadpanned

"You're right on the spot dad." Makoto answered while shaking her head.

"How did you found this Ranma?" asked Selen.

"As you guys were fighting that thing and weakening it, I fought my fears and found the root of the fears right here feeding it self from those spheres. After touching it while fighting my fears, every thing had become crystal clear to me." Ranma answered

"What did you learn Ranma-san?" Asked Luna

"That coincidence doesn't exist. It's all a part of THE ALMIGHTY grand design, that's why soul-mates and soul-siblings will stay together forever." Ranma explained

"Err…Can you said that in Japanese please?" asked Mamoru.

"What my beloved is trying to say is that souls that share a bond like mine and his will always be together. That's why I had born as Tendo Akane in the same period that he did." Akane said

"Yes Akane you're right. But the link that I mentioned had linked me with your existence for far long than this life. For example on our previous life I and you where together like we are now, but on that time I was your father not your mother." Ranma complemented

"Wait a minute that would mean that you were King Hermes of the Mercury Kingdom. You were the fabulous god of speed and cure." Selen said awed

As if on cue Ranma invoke his power, and instantly he was wearing a mix between King Endymion's clothes and the Greek clothes of Hermes, with them been in blue and white. Seeing this transformation some spark of memory appeared on Mamoru's mind, and strangely the memory was projected to all presents to see.

Following this impulse he turns from Tuxedo Mask into Prince Endymion. His transformation calls more memories from the girls and Selen. As it was before, it was shown to everyone.

"U-Uncle Hermes?" asked Usagi as her senshi fuku become her royal princess gown

"Yes little Serenity it's me." Hermes/Ranma said

"Melina is that you?" Serenity asks looking to Rei.

"I'm here Serenity" Rei answer Serenity while fiercely hugging her

"Don't ever leave me again." Serenity whispered in her ear with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Never, Neither I nor Endymion will ever leave you. Death can not split us my beloved." Rei/Melina answered back as she was also on the brick of crying out aloud

By now Mamoru/Endymion had joined Usagi/Serenity and Melina/Rei into a tight group hug. Akane looked at Ranma and promptly hug him. "I wish that we could have married this time." She whispered

"In a way we did, look over there." Ranma said pointing to crystal lying on the floor a few meters away. Akane looked at it and saw her old body inside the crystal hugging someone.

When she got close to it, she saw that her old body was naked and hugging a naked Ranma. The scene promptly made her blush. "Wait sis if you and Ranma are inside that crystal how can it be that both of you are standing here?" Makoto asked.

"Easy answered my daughter, you see those are my and your sister old bodies, what you are seeing standing before you are our minds projections." Ranma explained

"Like a g-ghost?" Makoto asked

"I'll explain later Mako-chan, this is a complex subject." He said trying to change the subject

"But where is my aunt? You said that her soul is here as well." Mamoru asked

"I'm right here nephew." Said a voice coming from the spheres

"Auntie are you inside one of these spheres?" He asked

"I am one of them, you see when it was the time for me and my brother to born from our mother Nodoka, something happened and my baby old body died before coming out of momma. But I wouldn't go into death embrace without a fight, I more then ever wished to be with my brother, so I jumped inside his body before it was too late." She explained

"Sis can you tell me, if the soul of the poor girl that drowned at Junsekyo is here?" Ranma asked

"No bro she isn't, when the spring evaporated last time she did go to heavens with that angel" Ranko said

"Angel? What angel?" Serenity asked interested.

"Well it'll be better to shown you." Ranma said before showing the event that he'll never forget.

Back at the real world only a couple of minutes had transpired, when suddenly Ranko's body started glow with a golden aura and then something had blasted out of her back and through the ceiling. Seconds later Ranko's body shifted to her male form for a brief moment and at the same time Sailor mercury body shifted to that of Akane.

"RANMA-SAMA!" Kodachi cried aloud 'So that was the final evidence, you are really living inside your sister.' She thought as a lone tear fell from her eyes

"SIS!" Nabiki yelled before a sudden thought hit her 'Oh sis you really did reborn, Ranma thank you for bringing her back, now more then ever I'm in your debt, and I hate being in debt'

At that moment Sailor Moon change into Princess Serenity, and Tuxedo Mask shifted into Prince Endymion. Not long after that Luna that had changed into a human form released the hands of the other senshis, and few by few all of them started to awake.

"U-Usagi…daughter are you all right?" Daisuke asked

"Yes dad, I'm ok." She answered

"Son what happened why did you and she changed a second time?" asked Kodachi.

"Because while in there mom we…got to a place where the souls of auntie Ranko, Uncle Ranma and Selen are. In that place any memory or thought from anyone had become an image, like a small video clip, so I and Usagi learned that we're reincarnations of a prince and a princess." Mamoru explained

"Oh my…" Kodachi said

"Hey what's up with everyone pulling my sister TM speech?" Nabiki growled

"/giggle/, that had come in hand Koda-chan, Nabs don't fret about it ok? But I'm a bit worried." Ranko said

"Worried? Why are you worried Ranma-sama?" Kodachi asked

"After so much trouble that I got into keeping that black rose ego in check, an event like this makes me worry that it'll set her free." Ranko explained

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Don't worry my Ranma-sama I learned too much from you to fall back to that stuck up girl that I once was. I learned from my mistakes, I saw the true joy that can exist by being humble."

"Err mother…I think that you must faster my training up a little bit." Rei said turning back to her civilian guise.

"Why so daughter?" asked her father

"The demon that we fought was sent by someone, and I have a feeling that things should not be as they are." Rei explained

"You got that feeling too?" asked Makoto as she too turn back to normal.

"Yes, I feel as if I'm to be Sailor Mars no doubt about that, but I feel that I should only awake my powers a while later." Rei said

"Strange I'm feeling the same thing. Mom could it be that your chaos factor is responsible for this?" Makoto asked

"It's highly possible, come to think about it no plan survive me the first encounter, no mater how much effort or details are applied into it." Ranko said

At that moment in a place far away and into another dimension a figure gazed upon the Tsukinos living room and was cursing and swearing for the thousand time, the person know as Ranma Saotome.

"That #!£¢ (the person that are swearing is now swearing in Orc-ish) I should have resurrected that Akane Tendo back there at Junsekyo so she would have killed him by now." The figure muttered aloud

That's when it saw Ranko turning to Ranma, and Ami to Akane.

"Blast it! Now I can't even get a legal order to keep him away from Mercury…wait how did that happened? Since when Ami and Akane are the same?...No matter, he is still a mortal and Ami-chan is a senshi, Crystal Tokyo is not before a few thousand years, I can wait until his is dead and buried….Unfortunately I'll need to wait four hundred years, oh well better enjoy the ride and the troubles that he'll got him self into." The figure wondered aloud

When it saw Sailor Moon turning into Serenity, and Tuxedo Mask turn into Endymion, said person blew up and resume swearing in many different languages, but it all resume to a very old and used phrase "RANMA SAOTOME THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Atcham" Ranko sneezed freaking the hell out of the adults and Ami.

"Someone must be speaking about me, and funny it feels like old times when someone blamed me for everything." Ranko said while blushing a bit

"If it is Ryoga I'll make bacon steaks out of him. He got lucky to be breathing when I was done with him last time." Ami said as she rubbed her knuckles.

"When did you found out about pig-boy?" asked Shampoo.

"A bit before I reborn and when I was 10 and P-chan transformed in front me on my bath." Ami replied

"Ouch! And he is still alive?" Yuka wondered

"It is thanks to mom that he is, and that was the last time that I did give in to my anger." Ami said

"Amen to that honey, but now a certain cat owns us an explanation." Nabiki said glaring at Luna.

"Well it all started millenniums ago in an ancient kingdom…." And so Luna told them what she remembered from the Silver Millennium, her late Queen last effort and wish. Then Ranko started speaking telling them about first her memories as Hermes, then as Selen, as both memories told about the live on Mercury, his marriage with the Senshi of Ice, the birth of their daughter, his death at the hands of Metallia.

Then everyone hear Selen version as how she did managed to save the Mercury Queen by bringing her to Earth. She told how the Mercury Queen along side with other survivors of the Silver Millennium joined forces and created a huge city that later had become a kingdom, only to fall apart with the murderer of the Queen.

"Wait are you telling me that the ancient legends from witch come the origin of us Amazons, the Musk and Phoenix are in reality true, and that everything had come from the Silver Millennium?" ask an astonished Mousse.

"Yes that's what I'm saying, what is still puzzling me is how the queen was murdered and by who? Heck it was thanks to it that the kingdom fell apart." Selen wondered

"I know how and who." Nabiki answered.

"Nabs I know that you are an expert in gathering information, and frankly I wish you were there with me but that has been five thousand years ago for god sake." Ranko said and Nabiki started to smile her old and dangerous predatory smirk.

"You found the perfect host Selen my loyal friend, he is so much like you and I got a surprise for you…all of you….**By the power of the ancient winds, I call forth the ETERNAL MERCURY POWER!**" Nabiki yelled at the end and started to transform in front of everyone, which added more insults from the spying individual

A huge storm of glacial winds and freezing water surround Nabiki, dissolving her clothes, and creating the Eternal Mercury Fuku, mixed with a royal blue gown, it all finish with Nabiki taking a pose with the scepter of Mercury.

"Your majesty? Nabs? What a hell is going on?" Ranko asked astonished

"Simple my dear Selen/Ranma, I was hoping to live long enough for my husband and daughter to be reborn, but since I was killed, I followed the link that connects my soul to them and reborn here on this century. And if it wasn't for little Serenity over there, plus yours and my daughter transformations I wouldn't have remembered. He! He! Guess what I've always been the Ice Queen." Nabiki said with mirth

"That's an understatement Ice Breath" mutter Ranko a bit aloud

"Ice breath? /blink/ /blink/ the only person that called me that was my beloved, annoying, jerk, over confident….husband….Hermes? Is that you?" Nabiki asked aloud

"Like I told our daughter coincidences doesn't exist, and I'm starting to wonder if behind Kami-sama grand scheme there isn't a bit of Humor behind it all" Ranko grumbled

"STOP!" Yuka Yelled suddenly.

"What's up Yuka-chan?" asked Ami

"Ranma Saotome pullback your chaos level down." Yuka growled

"/Gulp/ I'll try but no promise." Ranko said

"Now what a heck is happening here? Why so much memories surges around here? Why is it that suddenly out of nowhere this huge wave of coincidences is happening? Now all that is missing to finish the day with a great chaos explosion, nonsense and clichés it's for Kodachi here to be non other then the Queen of Earth. Oh Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this?" Yuka yelled

Silence greet Yuka outburst, and many started to ponder her words since it was indeed strange that all of them would be united at this moment and that out of the blue, many of them discovered that they were people from a the past kingdom reincarnated.

"Serenity…"muttered Ranko barely aloud, but Usagi that was still on her princess form heard it. "Did you called me Se- I mean Mrs. Mizuno?" Princess Serenity asked

"Not you, but your past mother the Queen." Ranko said

"What does she have to do with all of this?" asked Yuka.

Before Ranko answered her friend her formidable senses that were now boosted with Selen's own, detect the presence of a spell, a spell that allowed whoever that did cast it to spy on them.

"She… wait a minute." Ranko suddenly stand up, start to glow and said some ancient words that only the Princess, Prince, and Luna understood. On that far away place the spy spell that allowed the figure to watch and hear what is going on is suddenly destroyed and throwing the person away a few hundred meters.

"Now that we have some privacy I can tell. Queen Serenity had come to us that day and told us, I mean me and Akane, that for me to regain my manhood I'll be facing a senshi, one that had become mad after years of loneliness. So if I'm to understand the basic function of the chaos in me, then it is that one: Someone is always dictating my life, Second: I'll always have my share of people trying to kill me, marry me or both." Ranko said

"So to surmise it all, Queen Serenity and her rouge senshi are the players of a complex chess game mixed with poker. And that we are the pawns, at last the white pieces I hope." Ranko said

"As amazing as it appear to be, I must agree with you old pal, in a way it made sense. Dear could you call the Nerima constructors to reinforce our home with adamantium, while I plot a bomb shelter?" Daisuke asked his wife

"Plot a bomb shelter? Hey Daisuke are you an engineer?" Ranko asked

"Yes Ranko I am, while Yuka is an Architect." Daisuke explained

"Shingo my brother, I hope that you can keep this a secret right?" Serenity asked

"Sis if I tried to spit the beans out, I'd end up in a sanatorium. Who would ever believe what I saw?" Shingo said

"The guys in Nerima would." Ami answered

"So I take it that our vacation is over dear." Nabiki commented

"Yeah it's pretty much over, time to get back to work and deal with all the chaos." Ranko said

"Thanks for the warning Ranko, Oh by the way my daughter is now more then ever going to take classes from you, not just her, but all of us as well." Yuka said

"All of us? Why did you say that mom?" Serenity asked

"Young lady if you are going to play super hero like Ranko did in the past, then you are up to your odangos in trouble, enemies will appear left and right, and soon or later they'll find out who you are and we will be targeted to make you surrender to the enemy demands, so all of us will take classes. Your weekends are all for training." Yuka explained dead serious

"And it is a good thing that I did graduate as a doctor, so I can take care of your wounds." Ranko said

"Why don't you come and train with us as well?" asked Shampoo

"That's not a bad idea honey, after all Ranma did learn a lot from the amazons." Daisuke said

"Where are you staying now Shampoo?" ask Yuka

"On the Cherry Hill temple, and my great grand mother is still there" Shampoo said

"And why is she staying there Shampoo?" Kodachi asked

"Oh its simple, there is this old monk who managed to defeat her, and I'm still wondering how he did it, but I saw it, he in some way paralyzed her with a piece of paper, and then next thing that I know is that Great Grandma is all over him, kissing him and calling him Airen." Shampoo said while shuddering

By now Ranko, Nabiki, Kodachi, Ami, Makoto, Mamoru, Yuka, and Daisuke chins are buried five meters deep into the ground. With supreme effort Ranko managed to speak "W-w-when did hell frozen, I mean when did that happened?"

"The day after your graduation" Shampoo said

"Nabs please make sure to mark that date on the calendar, because that's the same date of the anniversary of Akane's rebirth." Ranko said

"Now more then ever I'll be calling that day a holyday, it is filled with miracles." Muttered Ami

To be Continued.


	6. At last the Negaverse appear

Chapter – 6 At last the Negaverse appear

The next morning Ami, Makoto and Mamoru ring the bell on the Tsukinos house at 6:00 AM, and a still sleepy Daisuke answer the door. It took a few seconds for him to recognize them and to remember why they did come.

"Good morning kids, I knew that you'd come early, but not so early."

"We're sorry to wake you up this early Daisuke-san, but if we really need to get Usagi-chan in shape and be ready to protect you, her family and help us to keep peace around, then she must train everyday, at last for one hour before school and two hours after it." Makoto answered.

"Oh well, with that I must agree, but I wish you good luck in getting Usagi out of her bed, please come in." Daisuke open the door and let the kids in. They all get in and soon meet with Yuka before heading to Usagi's bedroom.

Once there they try to wake her up the _**'normal way'**_. Since that failed they opted by _**'their way'**_. Mamoru filled the bathtub as the girls pick her up and take her to the bathroom.

Mamoru leave and close the door and keep guard on the other side of it. Soon a loud splash is heard followed by Usagi yell, and her parents and Mamoru's laughter. A few minutes later Usagi is wearing gym cloths and warming up along side with Mamoru, Makoto and Ami.

They warm up for a few minutes before teaching her the first kata of their school; they repeat it several times until she gets the hang of it. Sure the majority of the time was helping her with her equilibrium.

At 7:15 AM they stop the exercises and go clean up with the girls first, followed by Mamoru. When the clock hit 7:45 AM they are well into their way to school, with Usagi 'walking' to school for the first time in many years.

At lunchtime the girls had join under their normal spot after a "joyous" morning.

"Man I can't believe that the simple fact that I'm on time today, and had my homework done would freak Haruna sensei like that." Mutter Usagi as she starts to eat her lunch that miraculously survived until now.

"She's not the only one usa-chan. Heck you scared the whole class by not zoning out, answering questions, etc…" commented Naru.

"Oh come on Naru-chan I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are. If it wasn't by that klutz attack near the end of the class we would have wondered who you were and what did you do with the real Usagi."

"*Sigh*…Naru-chan I'm still me, only that yesterday I got a really close call with life and reality. This call made me realize that if one day I'm to take care of my little brother and the legacy of my family, then I need to grow up"

"Who do I need to give the medal for such miracle?"

"That would be me and my mother" answered Ami.

"Girl you need to tell me your secret, if it could turn Usagi upside down from one day to the other then it can help thousands of students world wide."

"I don't know Naru-chan Usagi's problem were unique."

"Oh I agree about that"

"I heard that!"

While the girls continue to chat freely, on the artic another group of beings are starting to make their move.

"JADEITE COME FOWARD!" A female voice boomed.

"What I may be of service my queen?" said Jadeite as he appear kneeling before a woman with gray skin, blood red hair seated in a dark throne.

"The cursed barrier that Serenity caste upon us is weak engulf for you to go through and start to withdraw energy for us to reawake Mettalia."

"I'll go there immediately my queen"

"Also try to find and get the silver crystal. With it in our hands we will have power over the galaxy."

"I'll go at once my queen".

With that Jadeite vanish from the throne room. But he and his queen weren't the only ones there. A black shadow with red eyes approaches the woman.

"What do you want Iasoppah, my loyal servant." The queen asked

"I'm worried your highness, my ex-toy did demonstrated silver powers in the lasts day of my old form on earth, also I fear that the inners had awaken."

"All of the senshis, or just a one or another?"

"I fear that all of them. But Venus is nowhere near her friends."

"This can become an annoyance…very well go to Earth and keep me informed, if that ex-student of yours starts to create trouble finish him. Also if Jadeite mess things up because of those girls, I want you to take whatever energy he got and send to me immediately."

"As you wish."

When the shadow vanish Beryl hear the voice of Mettalia. "Do you think it's wise to trust that troll?"

"He was faithful to me since our last battle with the accursed Serenity. He was my back up plan in the improbable case that Serenity miraculously turned the tables of the war. He's been corrupting Pluto since our victory was stolen from us. And thanks to him we got a hole in the barrier three decades early."

"Yes he has proven his worth time and time again. Very well if he succeeds where your generals fail then I would like to promote him to be our heir."

"My thought exactly."

After school the girls plus Kodachi, Shampoo, Nabiki, Mamoru, Usagi and her family, Luna, and Mousse gather together on the Cherry Hill temple to train under the supervision of Cologne, that after learning about the unwanted attention that they might have from a certain unbalanced senshi, had erected more wards around the temple.

Cologne had requested the young ones to transform and to demonstrate their powers, after gauging their potential she started to give hints and katas that they should work on. For the novices she started with the basics, especially with Usagi.

By the fall of night Ranko appeared and help them, specially her daughter and Usagi, but her teachings were cut short when her pager beeped. Usagi and Ami went with her to accompany her and exchange notes on today's training.

"You guys sure know how to pass us through the meat wriggler. I'm dead tired, and I ache all over my body." Mutter Usagi

"Don't worry usa-chan, if you keep this up for while you'll be in fighting shape witting a month." Ranko said.

"You really think so?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes I do. You do have potential and energy, what you lack is focus."

"Thank you Ranko-sensei."

"You're…." Suddenly both Ranko and Ami went rigid and start to look all around. Usagi was about to ask what is wrong, when she too felt it. A dark feeling filled with malice and lust.

Then Ranko switch to her neko senses and tried to pinpoint the source of this awful feeling. After a moment she spots it near a jewel shop. She was about to charge it when a hand on her arm stop her.

"Mom let me and usa-chan takes care of that thing. While you go to the hospital, a lot of people need you there."

"Ok but call reinforcement, that thing is tricky and dangerous; also there is another one a lot weaker then that thing inside the shop."

"Oh no that's Naru's mother shop and she is inside it."

"Usagi you deal with the monster inside the shop I'll deal with that shadow."

"Good luck girls, and if you take more then an hour to finish that thing I'll come straight away to kill it." With that Ranko took to the roof and jump away, while Usagi and Ami transform.

'Endymion, Melina the Negaverse is on the loose again, I and Mercury will run interference until you got here, bring Jupiter and the BIG guns with you, I have the feeling that we'll need them' Moon said telepathically

'We're on our way hang in there Sere-chan'

"They're on the way Mercury."

"Roger that. Moon I got a plan you go in there and help Naru as soon as Endymion get here I'm sending him on your way."

"Ok and take care Mercury"

Sailor Mercury activate her visor and scan the area to pin-point exactly were the evil boss is. Once she got a lock on it she rise her ice mist and strike it using her Amazon techniques, plus Anything Goes, plus her recent rediscovered memories of Silver Millennium age techniques.

Iasoppah was about to jump in and take the energy from Jadeite when his vision and senses where blinded by the ice chilling mist, that's when his danger senses rose and he found himself on the defensive. "Who ever you are you're good, I'll give you that, but it won't be engulf"

"Don't bet on it leach, MERCURY HYPER FIST REVISED: ICE METEOR STORM!!!" Mercury start to deliver thousands of punch per second, and as she burns more and more ki, plus her mercury power, her speed increase until it borders the light speed.

Her punches crackle with concentrated cryogenic energy, it indeed starts to harm the demoniac troll, and he is temporally fazed by it. But such attack takes a toll on mercury as she fall to one knee laboring her breath.

"Girl that hurt, and I congratulate you senshi of mercury, it has been centuries since someone made me work this much. As a reward I'll let you catch your breath while I …go give a fellow co-worker a little hand." The troll laugh as he jump to Jadeite position, and in the nick of the time pick the energy sphere and send it to Beryl.

"Who are you? What did you do with Beryl-sama energy?"

"Sent it to her you fool, a second more and it would have been lost as your youma has been killed. As to whom I am, I am Iasoppah Beryl-Sama special agent. And I'll tell you now I only answer to her and to Mettalia-sama"

"Why you little…"

"JADEITE!!!"

"Beryl-sama!!"

"Iasoppah if he almost fails seven more times you can kill him and feed his life force to Mettalia."

"With pleasure my queen"

"As for you Jadeite you shall obey Iasoppah to the letter do I make myself clear"

"Crystal clear, your highness"

As Beryl presence vanish Jadeite turn a hateful gaze to Iasoppah, and see the little troll snickering "One day you'll pay for this"

"While both of us have more or less the same age, I keep training since then but it appear that you become lazy counting only with you magical power that come from Mettalia-sama. In other words when the license to kill you comes you are dead"

Jadeite was about to strike the little troll when he felt the thing power and involuntary gulped as the little troll has as much power as Mettalia-sama. "Well, well, looks like there is still a chance for you." Using lighting speed Iasoppah create a portal and send Jadeite and himself through it, leaving behind a youma.

The youma is found by the senshis shortly after Iasoppah and Jadeite leave. When Mercury, Shampoo and Kodachi see the thing they gasp and Mercury involuntary speak her thoughts aloud.

"Hinako sensei…"

At hearing her old name the thing had a spark of memory and it mutters a name

"A-Akane…"

"What happened to you?"

"Happosai…now I must obey his orders, since he enslaved me in body and soul"

"No one can enslave a soul" Sailor Moon retorted angrily

"When it is removed from your body and used to feed the demon it can, now you'll die or kill me, there isn't another option."

"I can heal you from this darkness."

"Do that and my human body die, since it won't have a soul to feed it. Oh I almost forgot, Kodachi they are telling me to tell you that it was from Happosai order that you were raped; and Akane...He *AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGG* he *AARRGG* control…Pluto."

After this last bit all traces of humanity disappear, and the youma body becomes a gaseous dark form, instantly recognized by Mercury, Moon, Mars, Jupiter and Endymion. "IT'S A SOUL EATER!!!"

Quickly Endymion and Mars take their mothers away from the thing, Mercury create an Ice Sphere around it, as Jupiter and Moon start to gather energy. Mars come back quickly and strap many wards around the Ice in an attempt to hold the thing.

"MOON HURRY!!! I can't hold it much longer"

"JUPITER! DO IT NOW!!!" Sailor Moon yells

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON REVISED: SPECIUM BEAM!!!"

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!!!"

Both beams merge and collide with the Ice Sphere; the crystal effects of the ice amplify both powers, as it literally dissolves the Soul Eater.


	7. Round two Nabiki x Jadeite

**Mercury Family**

Disclaimer: This is a free entertainment only work, the characters that here will appear belong to individual series, and I do not own neither of them.

Chapter 6 – Round two. Nabiki x Jadeite

At Juuban general hospital, Ranko is so worried about her daughter, that she was about to dash out of the hospital, when she senses her daughter and the other senshis approaching. Her relief is short lived, because once she sees her daughter and take a look at her child's tired face.

Not just her daughter, but the look on Ami is also mirrored on the others. When Kodachi and Shampoo get in next carrying two unconscious women she dash to their position to check over them.

Seeing that for now their only problem is that they fainted by lack of energy, she guide them through the halls to a place were they can be observed. Then to the astonishment of everyone she order Usagi to lie down too.

"But auntie…"

"No buts young lady, you're almost at critical point. I saw the lasts remains of the restoration spell that you cast over them; and it took a huge chunk out of your energy, besides your parents are on the way here." Ranko says

"Correction Ranko-chan we're already here." Yuka says as she gets on the room.

"When did you learn to teleport?" Ranko asks

"We didn't, we just took the Nerima's patented shortcut." Daisuke says as he too gets on the room.

"Usagi-chan if I may say a word of advice." Ami says

"Sure. Go ahead Ami-chan." Usagi says

"When mom do tells you to do something. You do it. Besides if I know your parents they're in deep overprotection mode." Ami says

"Definitely, and you young lady you'll climb on this bad over here and take a good rest." Yuka orders

Seeing no other exit Usagi obeys, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she's dead asleep. "Ok Akane who did you faced to take my girl so out of it?" Daisuke asks

"It was Hinako and the freak. The freak turned Miss Hinako in some sort of monster. For a bit we got through the spell and Miss Hinako recovered her senses…. But somehow the freak worsened the situation and turned Miss Hinako into a soul eater. But it wasn't the battle that weakened Usagi-chan so much, it was the healing spell that she has cast over those two there." Ami explains

"If the freak is on free and allied with the dark forces then I must step the training. Dai-kun, Yuka-chan, do you mind it if Usagi skip school for the rest of the year?" Ranko asks

"Not at all Ranko-chan. Sure if the situation were different I'd be against it, but since it's against the freak, go ahead. But expect a lot more students, as I, my husband, my son, Sayuri, Hiroshi, they're daughter Mika will be joining as well." Yuka says

"Then meet us at the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow morning, great grand mother will get all of you in shape in no time." Shampoo says

On the following day Nabiki was about to get back home when she remember that she left something undone at the teacher's lounge. As she enters it she comes face to face with a men that a millenniums she doesn't see, and besides him a Youma.

"Well, well, well Jadeite from the royal family of Atlantis, cousin of Endymion; long time no see." Nabiki says as she assumes a relaxed battle stance.

"Who are you? How do you know such a forgotten fact?" Jadeite asks

"I could tell you, but you can't afford it, much less has the guts to do it. After all if Metallia did brainwash you why should I lose my time with you." Nabiki literally sneers on his face

"Woman you tell me now or you're going to suffer." He warns

"You and whose army is going to do it? This little imp besides you doesn't stand a chance against me, so don't make my laugh" Nabiki said and infuriate the Youma. As the Youma is about to blast Nabiki, Nabiki in the blink of an eye is behind the Youma.

Then ice start to form, the Youma scream as every ATOM of its body is frozen, shortly before innumerous cracks appear on it. Then the Youma blew into innumerous pieces.

Jadeite is utterly shocked by such display of speed and power. Then it hit him. "The only person with such attack is the Ice Queen of Mercury." He says as fear and respect sprang to life on his shadowed heart.

"Glad to see that you remember, Ja-chan. Oh by the way my husband is also back, so I'd think twice before attempting anything funny." Nabiki warns

Jadeite is truly sweating cold, as re remembers that only Metallia is a match for her husband, and that they got him millenniums ago thanks to a stupid fluke. 'I guess a strategic retreat is in order' he's about to teleport when he hears the Ice Queen whispering on his ear.

"Going somewhere Ja-chan?" This literally froze Jadeite on the spot as he feels her behind him, and the lightly hits on his back. 'I'm doomed and dead, no way I am going to get out of here alive… In this case I'm going to fight to the end as my beloved…beloved… Why can't I remember? I know that I loved… Love… Love is a weakness' with a jerk Jadeite start to fight Nabiki, but she can literally see his mind beginning to struggle against the darkness control.

'Hmm it seems that I stuck a cord; let's see if I can help the good side wins against the dark one. MERCURY MIST OF ILLUSION' as Jadeite take his eyes of her while frantically dodging a round hound kick, he fail to see the ice mist that she unleash from her hand straight on his face.

Then he sees him self back at his ancestral home. "What a hell?" he says as he sees a man pacing back and forth on the living room, then suddenly at hearing the cry of an infant the man dash out of the living room and into a bedroom.

Puzzled Jadeite follows and when he gets there he sees a woman of long blond hair holding an infant as she presents the little one to the man.

"Oh John look we have a baby, we have a little boy. How should we call him dear?"

"Thank you my wife, thank you and the gods for this boon. From now on his name will be Jadeite…" the man John says

"What? It can't be…" Jadeite yells then the world blurs, and suddenly his mind is assaulted with thousands of images and memories of his infant years. "Dad… Mommy… I'll make you proud of me by winning in my queens name." Then he starts to see his life all over again, but this time from an outside point of view.

Then come the time of his adulthood, and he's puzzled by seeing himself bowing to another queen as well as a king, followed by his oath to Endymion. He sees the other generals, the adventures with Endymion, the meeting with the Royal Families, and how he fell for the little black hair pyro; He sees as Queen Beryl referred by these people as countess Beryl fall deep and deep with envy and jealously.

"It can't be… These memories can't be real…" Then he remember the day of the dinner on Beryl's mansion, strangely enough he now can feel the difference between his past self and him self now; thanks to it he feels the dark energy on the food, and the image of his queen under a mask of innocence.

After that he sees and remembers the nightmares, the FAKE hints spread to him and his friends, the murdering of his parents by a Youma, the attack on the royal palace, and the subsequent strike against the moon.

'No impossible, it can't be….*it is* who…'

'First General of Atlantis, Jadeite at your service… Youma' An literal copy of himself speak back, but his clone wears all white version of his uniform

'What a heck do you mean by Youma, you… you are the Youma… you're the one that is telling all of these lies' Dark Jadeite said

'Why should I lie for some thing that it's true. You are the one that caged me in shadows for all of these millenniums, I can't thank the Mercury Queen enough … and talking about enough it's time to cease this bunter and put you in the cage.' White Jadeite said

'*sneer* like a sissy like you can bring it on punk' Dark Jadeite retort

With that both start fighting for supremacy, while on the real world Nabiki just encase him in a ice coffin and start to erect wards all over it. Then she get a dolly and haul him out of there.

A bit latter a black gate opens where they had been and Happosai appear and look at the Youma ashes, then at where Nabiki had gone. "Well granddaughter this makes good guys 1 bad guys 1. *sigh* the round finished in a draw, we got a good chunk of energy, and paid it by losing an important peace… *snicker* guess I just go a promotion thanks a lot granddaughter." He cackle for a while before exiting the building and head for the nearest public bath.

Once there he duck in a alley before summoning a Youma. "What is your biding master?" The Youma asked

"Go in there and replace the clerk, also you are to replace every single soap bar in there with yours, so that when the fools go in there to bath you are to absorb their energy."

"It shall be done master"

"Two more things; one you are to absorb only a fraction of they life force. This is to not attract Hermes attention or the attention of his wife and Brat; two *snicker* try to give subtle hints to the more beautiful ladies to… *evil smile* attend the needs of an *snicker* old man. So for each ten ladies that comes to me I'll let you have one." Happosai said

"You are too kind master." The Youma said before morphing into a human and proceed to do as its master ordered

'This is one down four hundred to go… *hi! Hi!* They are always looking for huge energy drains, with this I can play with them, make the other generals kill themselves fighting the good guys while I conquer the Negaverse.'

While Happosai went to find and subjugate other public baths, Nabiki reach the Hikawa shrine stairs and immediately look around to see if anyone is looking before she start using her powers to create a ice ramp so that the dolly can move smoothly.

She barely got moving when she sees Ami, Makoto and Rei dashing down the stairs and stopping near her.

"Hey auntie do you need a hand with this?" Rei asked

"I'd appreciate it girls, if you don't mind, this thing here isn't getting lighter." Nabiki responded

"Don't worry mom in no time will get it up there." Makoto said

"So Ami-chan how is the training with the Tsukinos coming along?" Nabiki asked

"Yuka-can and Daisuke-kun are a bit rusty but one more week and they will be where Ukyo was at the failing wedding attempt. Usagi is slowly coming along thanks to her memories of Serenity, but it still needs lots and lots of improvement." Ami said as she and the others are pushing the ice coffin up the stairs.

"That's an understatement. I still don't understand how Selen don't lose her patience with Usagi. Frankly how did she ever manage to make Usagi listen and understand the principles is beyond me" Luna said as she approach

"Ranma always had a knack to understand and to communicate with kids, same goes for Hermes and Selen. Don't worry Luna by the end of the year Usagi will be a black belt tenth Dan in at last 5 different styles with the main one being drunk fu." Nabiki said

"Drunken Fu… I can see it happening as her actual movements reassemble it. But I hope that she can pull it without actually drinking alcohol." Rei said

"Trust your aunt dear, trust her to make the impossible happen and make it look like some thing easy to do" Nabiki said smirking

To be continued


End file.
